


Rewards and gifts

by donutloverxo



Series: Brat reader [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Edging, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, Spanking, dom/sub dynamics, light anal, mean daddy Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: Steve looks so handsome in his sexy blue shirt. You don’t want him to leave. So you come up with a diabolical plan.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Brat reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Rewards and gifts

You leaned against the door to the walk in closet you shared with your fiancee. Picking at the doorframe, you leaned against it, trying to sneakily look at your Steeb pushing his hair back with the black brush you decorated with pink rhinestones.

“Why are you sulking doll?” He asked putting the hairbrush down and turning to look at you.

“I’m not sulking!” You huffed. How dare he insinuate that? Even if it was true, how dare he?

“You’ve got that cute little pout on your face” He couldn’t suppress his grin. He turned back to the dressing table mirror, Spristing some of that Tom Ford perfume you have him. Which you bought with his card but whatever. It’s basically the same thing. It’s a good thing he doesn’t know how much it costs or he’ll probably lose his mind.

You couldn’t help but hum as as you looked at his muscles flexing, barely contained in his tight fitted shirt. It was a good thing you ‘accidentally’ got him a size too small. He was never really interested in shopping for himself. He only ever bought boring things. “I’m sorry what?” You snapped back to reality. Dragging your mind out of the gutter.

He only chuckled, walking closer to you. “What’s wrong princess?” He cooed cupping your cheek.

You sighed leaning into his touch. “I’ll just really missed you” You spoke softly imitating the look of a kicked puppy to get what you want. “Can’t I come with you?” You asked jutting your bottom lip out.

He let out a shaky breathe. He hated saying no to you. You never really asked for much anyway. But it was supposed to be a ‘guys night’. Everyone on the team already teased him about being so whipped for you. Which was annoying but not that big of a deal. He loved you and wasn’t afraid of showing it. But he didn’t want them making you feel uncomfortable the whole night.

On the other hand. He couldn’t bear the thought of being away from you. Not when you looked at him so sweetly, tugging the helm of your pale pink nightie, a nervous tick of yours.

“Please?” You let out the smallest of whimper. If you overdo it, you’ll come off as bratty.

“Alright princess you can come.” He finally relented and caught you as you jumped in his arms peppering kisses all over his face.

Steve only gave you 15 minutes to get ready so you had to really hurry along. You quickly went through your clothes looking for the best one. You smirked when you stumbled upon something that would be perfect. To give Steve a taste of his own medicine.

Steve texted the guys on their group chat that he would be bringing you along. And as expected they all started calling him whipped. And a lover boy. Though they knew better than to say anything even remotely bad about you.

His breathe hitched as he took in what you were wearing. A skin tight sparkly pink dress, that really didn’t leave much for the imagination, paired with silver heels. He could tell you weren’t wearing a bra when he saw the impression of the hard nubs of your nipples.

“I didn’t have time to do my make up. So I’m only wearing lip gloss” You said smacking your lips “How do I look?” You asked twirling for him. “I’m not wearing spanx. Does that look weird?” You looked down at your tummy and love handles sticking out in the dress. Oh well, you were dressing up for yourself and it looked fine to you. “Whatever.” You shrugged. “Let’s go.”

“I – princess I’m going to ask you something. And you have to be completely honest.” He said so gravely that it intimidated you. “Are you wearing panties?” He asked his voice strained.

And you giggled mischievously. “Nope” you said popping the ‘p’. You turned around lifting your dress and flashing your ass. “Is that a problem?” You asked over your shoulder, feigning innocence.

“You’re being a tease and a bad girl. You do know what happens to bad girls?” You turned around to look back at him. And it was a mistake. His arms were crossed over his chest. His shoulders so broad, his biceps so large, and holy shit is this God of a man really yours?

“That’s like the pot calling back to the kettle.” You huffed.

“What do you mean?” He asked quirking a brow at you.

You walked over to him in long strides, not very graceful in your 3 inch high heels. You squeezed his bicep “Look at these! It has to be a crime to look this good!” You complained growling at him. And yes you do realise how ridiculous you are being. But the sight of him in that shirt made you so wet you didn’t know what to do with yourself.

“You and this – uh – sex shirt! You’re so sinful! So don’t you go calling me a tease.” Your hand subconsciously fondled his pert pectoral through the shirt. Not having the least bit of shame as you looked at him, headstrong, not backing down. Even if the shirt basically made you putty.

“Sex shirt?” He cringed.

“Mm-hm. Now come on let’s go or we’ll be late.” You turned around to collect your clutch but in a flash of a second he had hauled you and manhandled you over his lap.

He pulled your dress up exposing your plump ass. Taking a handful he massages it. Any good spanking session begins with a warm up after all. “You planned this didn’t you? You little minx.” He cruelly snickered at your yelp as his hand met your ass. Leaving a stinging burn. “Well now you get what you wanted. Daddy will stay with you now. And teach you a lesson. How do you feel about that?” He asked giving two quick slaps to your other cheek.

“Yes – yes I’d like that. I’ve been so bad. You need to set me straight daddy.” You drawled wiggling your ass up to him. Wordlessly asking for more. You gasped as he smacked you especially hard. Feeling liquid collect between your legs.

“That’s right baby I do. Remember you don’t get to cum tonight until you show me you’ve learned your lesson. Understood?” He asked reigning two hard slaps on your upper thighs.

“Yes! Yes daddy.” You cried tears trailing down your cheeks. But you still _needed_ more.

“Tch” he clucked teasing your folds and collecting your slick. “You’re not off to a good start. Already ruining my pants.” He said harshly plunging two of his fingers inside you. “Is it because of the shirt?” He wanted to know.

“No daddy. That’s all you.” And he didn’t have to look at you to know that you were grinning unabashedly as he fucked you hard with your fingers. He could tell you were close when he felt you squirming against his hold and clenching on his digits.

He quickly pulled them out of you as you whined loudly stomping your leg on the couch. “Behave.” He warned slapping your already bruised bottom.

He flipped you onto your back and settled himself between your legs. He shoved his fingers in your mouth. “Clean them up.” He ordered.

And you suckled loudly. Longing so desperately to cum that you’d do just about anything.

He abruptly pulled them out. He easily tore your precious, beautiful dress. And you wailed. Actually hurt. “What the hell?!” You screamed. You really liked that dress.

“I can buy you another one princess.” He leaned over you. His face so close to yours that you could feel his hot breathe on your lips. “You have no idea just how crazy you make me. Do you?”

You only huffed looking away. Still salty about your ruined dress. You _tried_ not to enjoy it when he closed his mouth over a nipple, rolling the other one in his fingers. Muttering sweet apologies against your skin as he trailed kissed down until he reached your core.

You had to spread your legs wide, somewhat uncomfortably, to accommodate him. You looked down at him, and damn he still look so delicious. The color really brought out the blue in his eyes. Which were almost black now.

You shuddered as he wrapped his mouth around your bundle of nerves, sucking harshly on it. He had made you squirt once. Maybe you could do it again. Ruin that glorious shirt.

He sucked and drank from you, occasionally prodding at your pluckered hole, using his fingers here and there. But he either slowed down or stopped to a halt whenever he felt you were at the edge of your orgasm.

You were beyond frustrated. Your hips and thighs aching from being spread for so long. You almost considered saying your word, to make him stop to a halt. But it was a beautiful kind of torture. One which you wanted to end, but at the same time didn’t. You were too delirious to think.

“Oh” You let out a breathe when he pulled away from your core picking up his ringing phone from the coffee table.

“It’s Bucky” He said looking at the caller id. “here sweetheart” He handed the phone to you settling back between your legs. “Why don’t you answer him? Tell him we won’t be able to make it.” He said licking up a stripe against up your warm folds.

You whimpered but accepted the call. Beggars can’t be choosers. “He-llo” You stammered trying to stay silent. You weren’t _that_ shameless.

“Oh y/n” He said obviously expecting to hear Steve’s voice. “Where are you both? What’s taking so long?” And you really tried to contain a moan by slapping a hand against your mouth, when Steve curled his fingers inside you, but it slipped out. “Are you okay?” He asked his voice laced with concern for you.

“Yeah. I just have a stomach bug. I’m sorry we can’t come Buck” you hissed.

“Eh. Don’t worry about it doll. I’ll come check in on you tomorrow. Get well –“

You hung up the phone before he could completely. Going limp as you felt your orgasm crashing over you. Seeing white spots in your vision. You felt as if you blacked out.

***

The next morning, or afternoon, you woke up late. Because your favorite guy kept you up till 4 in the morning. He was missing from your apartment. You decided to forego your shower since you had taken a long bath with him after he thoroughly fucked you.

You still felt the burn between your thighs, all your muscles sore as you worked on getting your coffee ready. You perked up when you saw Steve entering the kitchen and putting two paper bags on the counter. Hoping he got you some food you quickly sneaked a peek in them. Only to see the logos on the bags saying ‘gucci’ and ‘prada’.

“Huh?” You asked confused as you looked into the.

He was just a bit offended that you went straight for the bags without even acknowledging him. But then he heard your stomach rumbling and chuckled. Maybe he should’ve picked up some donuts or macaroons for you.

He swatted your hands away. Opening the huge black box to reveal a lavender dress, adorned with pink roses stitched into its ruffles. He immediately thought of you when he saw it. It was made for you.

You squealed at the sight of it. Snatching it from his hands and hugging it close to you.

“I’m sorry about your dress princess.” He kissed your forehead. He was really sorry. He knew how much you liked your things. And as bratty as you can be, you were never wasteful with them.

So he pulled the cream colored box out of the gucci bag. “You need to have a purse to go along with it.” He said revealing a pink sling bag. Which matched the small pink roses on the dress.

And yes. You found other ways to thank him for the generous gifts.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr as @donutloverxo


End file.
